yunokiroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Penny Crygor
Penny Crygor is a charater from Warioware, but returns in PinkPlush100's Youtube Channel in March 25, 2019. She also appeared in Bunny Sentai: Bunny Girls Season 2 as a secondary character and appeared in The PinkPlush100 Show, as one of the main characters. Profile * Name: Penny Crygor * Nickname: Penny * Gender: Female * Race: Human * Class: Scientist * Weapon: Her heart-shaped ornaments(?) * Age: Unknown (in the Warioware Universe), 13 (in The PinkPlush100 Universe) * Appearance: Red-orange two long braided hair, Fair skin, Heart accessory at the right, Blush cheeks, Wears round glasses, Completely zipped pink dress-like lab coat with a collar and a red trim at the bottom with slightly puffy sleeves, Black puffy pants, Pink boots and Brown eyes (in WarioWare: Smooth Moves and WarioWare: D.I.Y), Black bodysuit with a pink heart at the chest, White lab coat with two large heart-shaped pockets and rolled up sleeves revealing pink cuffs, Pink gloves and retains her pink boots (in Game & Wario), Blue eyes, Thicker bangs, Heart-shaped pockets on her lab coat are pink, Bigger heart headpiece and Pink color of her outfit is lighter (in WarioWare Gold) * Birthday: None * Likes: Math, Science, Single-ply toilet paper, Singing, Inventing, hoping to become a famous singer * Dislikes: when her brilliant tech creations escape and run amok in Diamond City * Quotes: I started learning forms to satisfy my intellectual curiosity! I thought the Finger Food, the Boxer, and the Mortar and Pestle would be a good start for me, and now I think I'm pretty good at them! I get the feeling that this hard work will pay off in the FORM of a new invention! Hee Hee Hee! (From WarioWare: Smooth Moves), Actually, it's a present-dropping game! (From WarioWare: D.I.Y), But... But they're not, really... (Also from WarioWare: D.I.Y), Which side of the law are you on? (From Game & Wario Website), The person is the virtuous-seeming Taishi-sama, eh~! (From Miiverse Sketch Masterpiece video), They're just about to strike the ball, aren't they? (Also from Miiverse Sketch Masterpiece video), Isn't this the famous portrait? So, the one in the middle is Taishi-sama, eh~! (Also from Miiverse Sketch Masterpiece video), I think this Taishi-sama looks a little like a rich person~! (Also from Miiverse Sketch Masterpiece video), Cuuute! This is his childhood appearance, isn't it? (Also from Miiverse Sketch Masterpiece video), It's identical to my condo superintendent! (Also from Miiverse Sketch Masterpiece video) * Weakness: None Appearance Penny is a young girl with red-orange hair and fair skin. Her hairstyle consists of two long braids with two long strands on the top with a bang swept to the left and a heart accessory at the right, blush cheeks, and she wears round glasses. In WarioWare: Smooth Moves, she wears a completely zipped pink dress-like lab coat with a collar and a red trim at the bottom with slightly puffy sleeves, black puffy pants, and pink boots. She also has brown eyes. As of WarioWare: D.I.Y. and Game & Wario, she wears a black bodysuit with a pink heart at the chest, a white lab coat with two large heart-shaped pockets and rolled up sleeves revealing pink cuffs, along with pink gloves and retains her pink boots. In WarioWare Gold, her appearance remains the same with a few differences. Her eyes are now blue, her bang is thicker, the heart-shaped pockets on her lab coat are pink, her heart headpiece is bigger, she doesn't retain her gloves, and the pink color of her outfit is lighter. In a fantasy, she wears a pink short-sleeved dress with a long magenta ribbon at the neck with a matching pair of magenta headphones with pink stars, and pink flat shoes. As seen in a commercial, she wears a red nightgown with a pink heart on it when she goes to sleep. Appearances Unless specified, Penny has appeared in PinkPlush100's videos. # Character Contest in PinkPlush100 World (Debut) # Bunny Sentai: Bunny Girls Season 2 # The PinkPlush100 Show # Ask, Dare, and send Fanart to The PinkPlush100 Show Cast! Relatives Dr. Crygor - Grandfather Gallery Penny Crygor/Gallery Etymology "Penny" is "a one-cent coin equal to one hundredth of a dollar." Her last name comes from the term "Cryogenics" and the name "Igor," likely in reference to the character from Universal's Frankenstein films.Category:Human Category:Kid Category:Scientist Category:Female Characters Category:Unmarried Characters Category:The PinkPlush100 Team members